lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oppa Is Just My Style
center|300px Oppa ist just my Style ist ein Lied von Hyuna und Psy Lyrics English Translation Oppa is just my style Just my style A girl who is warm and humanle during the day A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I’m a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is just my style style, just my style Oppa is just my style style, just my style Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby, Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby oh oh oh oh A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensable girl like that I’m a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is just my style style, just my style Oppa is just my style style, just my style Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby, Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby oh oh oh oh On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two You know what I’m saying Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby, Oppa is just my style Eh- Sexy baby oh oh oh oh Romanized Oppan ddak nae style Ddak nae style Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja Naneun sana-i Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i Keureon sana-i Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka Oppan ddak nae style Ddak nae style Oppan ddak nae style Ddak nae style Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby O-oo-o Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja Naneun sana-i Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i Keureon sana-i Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka Oppan ddak nae style Ddak nae style Oppan ddak nae style Ddak nae style Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby O-oo-o Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwiineun girl keu wiie naneun girl Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun girl You know what I’m saying Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby Oppan ddak nae style Eh- sexy baby Oppan ddak nae style Video thumb|left|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Psy Kategorie:Hyuna Kategorie:K-Pop Kategorie:2012